Mi mejor amiga
by CutieKoruni
Summary: Una historia narrada por Kido Joe/Jyou ;3; sobre su relación con su mejor amiga Tsukiyomi Sakura, su pasado y sus aventuras juntos. Ambos estaban felices, hasta que su otra mejor amiga Mimi se interpuso entre ellos, formando un hermoso trío amoroso. Nota: Lenguaje no muy adecuado para niños y algunos capítulos subidos de tono. Capítulos cortos.
1. Cuerpo asesino, alma vengativa

Capítulo 1: Cuerpo asesino, alma vengativa.

Mi mejor amiga sufrió un accidente en la escuela. Cayó de las escaleras. Recuerdo ver esas tijeras, impactando con su abdomen. Todos quedamos manchados de su sangre. Mimí tiró un grito de miedo, y fue lo que llamo la atención de las autoridades del colegio.

Nosotros ya estábamos en secundaria, pero decidimos ir para ayudar a mi mejor amiga, ella tenía un problema, un grave problema. Iba con miedo. ¿Le debería preguntar si necesita mí ayuda? No. Al parecer no existimos para ella, nadie existía para ella. Nos pidió que nos alejáramos por un tiempo, que estaba pensando que hacer con su vida. Pero le prometí que volvería por ella. Yo sí se lo prometí. A los demás parecía no impórtales. Eso fue el 16 de Marzo del año 2006. Han pasado 7 años desde ese accidente.

¿Pero qué paso antes del accidente? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Una noticia que dio vuelta a todo el mundo: Ella fue la responsable de un asesinato, y solo Mimi y yo sabíamos que ella era la responsable. Sí, un asesinato. Del asesinato de una profesora, la de la clase de Inglés de los estudiantes de cuarto año. Le gano a _Nevada-tan_ pero tristemente aún hay asesinos menores que ella. Solo tenía 10 años y en su pequeña mente ya existía la palabra "asesinar".

El problema estuvo así: Mi amiga tenía un equipo de trabajo para el proyecto final, estuvieron más de un mes preparando la presentación en hojas de rota folio. Preparando entre comillas. Mi amiga siempre fue la única que hacía el trabajo, pero la maestra siempre la detesto, así que tomaba más en cuenta el trabajo de sus mediocres compañeros de equipo. En más de una ocasión nos dijo "Me gustaría matar a esa hija de puta." Nosotros siempre reíamos ya que pensábamos que lo decía de broma. Claro, de broma. Cuando el día de la exposición llegó, Juri, una de sus compañeras de equipo había olvidado hacer las hojas grandes de la mitad del equipo. Por fortuna, mi amiga tenía una copia del suyo que había hecho "en caso de emergencia". Se lo confío a Marianne, pero a la muy estúpida se le perdieron. Casualmente, encontraron los de ellos pero no el de mi amiga. Aprovechando la situación, la maestra y mi amiga empezaron una discusión.

-Pero profesora – decía mi amiga – Yo sí sé que debo decir. Estuve estudiando todo un mes para esta presentación.

-Lo siento mucho (…), pero necesitas esa hoja, es tu responsabilidad. – Le decía la profesora burlándose.

-Pero… dejo a Kyoko dar su clase y ella no traía nada, es más, ¡leía del libro!

-Deja de molestar, no tengo tiempo para discutir con una niña tonta que no se hace responsable de su trabajo.

-Usted dijo que debíamos mantener nuestros trabajos juntos, y eso hice, ¿y ahora me dice esto?

-Digas lo que digas, estás automáticamente reprobada, pobre de ti.

Mi amiga salió llorando del salón. A los 2 días se enteró por medio de Tomoki, que la maestra había mandado a su equipo a que tiraran a la basura su trabajo a cambio de exentar el curso. Todo esto porque la maestra no soportaba a mi amiga por ser francesa. La maestra detestaba a los franceses y no le importaba si era su alumno, pero los discriminaba de manera tan horrible.

Fue un 9 de Marzo, cuando se encontró a la profesora de inglés asesinada en el salón de audiovisuales, con unas tijeras y la boca vendada. Nadie escucho sus gritos ya que la puerta y las ventanas de ese salón estaban diseñadas para que el ruido no salga para el exterior. Fue muy inteligente para llevar a cometer el delito a ese lugar. La siguiente semana estuvieron investigadores, policías y toda autoridad vigilando la escuela, en busca del asesino. Ella se puso demasiado nerviosa, sabía la historia de _Nevada-tan _y no quería terminar así.

El 16 de Marzo las autoridades se enteraron de que mi amiga era la asesina, gracias a un metiche que andaba por ahí, que la delato y le tomo fotografía. El director le hablo y después de argumentos y revisiones por psicólogos, la mandaron a que recogiera sus cosas, iría con un juez. Fue cuando se dio un susto al vernos y ocurrió su accidente.

Tras analizar muy a fondo el porqué de sus actos dimos con algo muy raro. Ella fue la que cometió el acto del asesinato, pero la que la llevo a cometer este hecho trágico fue el alma de otra chica, que se suicidó en la escuela, gracias a que la misma profesora le hizo la vida imposible por toda su vida en la primaria. Se apodero del cuerpo de una inocente niña de 10 años y se vengó. 2 meses después del hecho, por alguna extraña razón, todos lo olvidaron.

Esa amiga es una chica a la que amo demasiado y que fui sincero con ella y le revele mis sentimientos. Tres años después recibí una solicitud de amistad de Facebook de ella y la acepté. Desde entonces hemos platicado. "Nunca los olvidé, solo no quería aceptar mi realidad." Fue lo último que me dijo. El día de hoy saldremos junto con mis demás amigos. Mi mejor amiga, mi crush… Mi Tsukiyomi Sakura.

Capítulo 1: Cuerpo asesino, alma vengativa.

Mi mejor amiga sufrió un accidente en la escuela. Cayó de las escaleras. Recuerdo ver esas tijeras, impactando con su abdomen. Todos quedamos manchados de su sangre. Mimí tiró un grito de miedo, y fue lo que llamo la atención de las autoridades del colegio.

Nosotros ya estábamos en secundaria, pero decidimos ir para ayudar a mi mejor amiga, ella tenía un problema, un grave problema. Iba con miedo. ¿Le debería preguntar si necesita mí ayuda? No. Al parecer no existimos para ella, nadie existía para ella. Nos pidió que nos alejáramos por un tiempo, que estaba pensando que hacer con su vida. Pero le prometí que volvería por ella. Yo sí se lo prometí. A los demás parecía no impórtales. Eso fue el 16 de Marzo del año 2006. Han pasado 7 años desde ese accidente.

¿Pero qué paso antes del accidente? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Una noticia que dio vuelta a todo el mundo: Ella fue la responsable de un asesinato, y solo Mimi y yo sabíamos que ella era la responsable. Sí, un asesinato. Del asesinato de una profesora, la de la clase de Inglés de los estudiantes de cuarto año. Le gano a _Nevada-tan_ pero tristemente aún hay asesinos menores que ella. Solo tenía 10 años y en su pequeña mente ya existía la palabra "asesinar".

El problema estuvo así: Mi amiga tenía un equipo de trabajo para el proyecto final, estuvieron más de un mes preparando la presentación en hojas de rota folio. Preparando entre comillas. Mi amiga siempre fue la única que hacía el trabajo, pero la maestra siempre la detesto, así que tomaba más en cuenta el trabajo de sus mediocres compañeros de equipo. En más de una ocasión nos dijo "Me gustaría matar a esa hija de puta." Nosotros siempre reíamos ya que pensábamos que lo decía de broma. Claro, de broma. Cuando el día de la exposición llegó, Juri, una de sus compañeras de equipo había olvidado hacer las hojas grandes de la mitad del equipo. Por fortuna, mi amiga tenía una copia del suyo que había hecho "en caso de emergencia". Se lo confío a Marianne, pero a la muy estúpida se le perdieron. Casualmente, encontraron los de ellos pero no el de mi amiga. Aprovechando la situación, la maestra y mi amiga empezaron una discusión.

-Pero profesora – decía mi amiga – Yo sí sé que debo decir. Estuve estudiando todo un mes para esta presentación.

-Lo siento mucho (…), pero necesitas esa hoja, es tu responsabilidad. – Le decía la profesora burlándose.

-Pero… dejo a Kyoko dar su clase y ella no traía nada, es más, ¡leía del libro!

-Deja de molestar, no tengo tiempo para discutir con una niña tonta que no se hace responsable de su trabajo.

-Usted dijo que debíamos mantener nuestros trabajos juntos, y eso hice, ¿y ahora me dice esto?

-Digas lo que digas, estás automáticamente reprobada, pobre de ti.

Mi amiga salió llorando del salón. A los 2 días se enteró por medio de Tomoki, que la maestra había mandado a su equipo a que tiraran a la basura su trabajo a cambio de exentar el curso. Todo esto porque la maestra no soportaba a mi amiga por ser francesa. La maestra detestaba a los franceses y no le importaba si era su alumno, pero los discriminaba de manera tan horrible.

Fue un 9 de Marzo, cuando se encontró a la profesora de inglés asesinada en el salón de audiovisuales, con unas tijeras y la boca vendada. Nadie escucho sus gritos ya que la puerta y las ventanas de ese salón estaban diseñadas para que el ruido no salga para el exterior. Fue muy inteligente para llevar a cometer el delito a ese lugar. La siguiente semana estuvieron investigadores, policías y toda autoridad vigilando la escuela, en busca del asesino. Ella se puso demasiado nerviosa, sabía la historia de _Nevada-tan _y no quería terminar así.

El 16 de Marzo las autoridades se enteraron de que mi amiga era la asesina, gracias a un metiche que andaba por ahí, que la delato y le tomo fotografía. El director le hablo y después de argumentos y revisiones por psicólogos, la mandaron a que recogiera sus cosas, iría con un juez. Fue cuando se dio un susto al vernos y ocurrió su accidente.

Tras analizar muy a fondo el porqué de sus actos dimos con algo muy raro. Ella fue la que cometió el acto del asesinato, pero la que la llevo a cometer este hecho trágico fue el alma de otra chica, que se suicidó en la escuela, gracias a que la misma profesora le hizo la vida imposible por toda su vida en la primaria. Se apodero del cuerpo de una inocente niña de 10 años y se vengó. 2 meses después del hecho, por alguna extraña razón, todos lo olvidaron.

Esa amiga es una chica a la que amo demasiado y que fui sincero con ella y le revele mis sentimientos. Tres años después recibí una solicitud de amistad de Facebook de ella y la acepté. Desde entonces hemos platicado. "Nunca los olvidé, solo no quería aceptar mi realidad." Fue lo último que me dijo. El día de hoy saldremos junto con mis demás amigos. Mi mejor amiga, mi crush… Mi Tsukiyomi Sakura.


	2. Desde ahora eres mi novio

Capítulo 2: Desde ahora eres mi novio

-"¿Es estudiante de medicina y usa lentes? ¡Pues, cógetelo!" – decía una joven de segundo año de preparatoria alrededor de otros estudiantes del mismo nivel académico. Sí, esa es mi Tsukiyomi Sakura. Conocida por decir demasiadas cosas tan random, a veces habla de "sexo", sin embargo, es la única chica virgen en su grupo de amigos.

-"Aún no es tiempo, pero se perfectamente con quien quiero hacerlo." – era su excusa. Cuando le preguntaba quién era el "afortunado" solo me respondió: "No puedo decírtelo, pensarías que estoy loca." Entonces no le tome mucha importancia. Sí, yo soy el estudiante de medicina que usa lentes, pero solo somos amigos.

Amigos… Amigos…

Hace 8 años le declaré mis sentimientos, pero le dije que quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Creo que a raíz de eso nuestra amistad se fortaleció. Luego me agrego en Facebook. Hemos platicado por un par de años, salíamos juntos y me volví a enamorar de ella. Si de niña era muy bonita, ahora a sus 17 años es hermosa. Hace días salimos juntos y le dije que me había vuelto a enamorar. Ella dijo lo mismo, que yo le gustaba y mucho. Aunque pienso que nuestra diferencia de edad es impedimento para poder tener una relación formal, Mimi me dijo que eso no importaba. "Amor es amor", me decía.

Ese fue otro día que fui por ella a su preparatoria para ir al parque nosotros dos. Cuando nos sentamos, hubo un silencio de aproximadamente 5 minutos. Estuve pensando en que le podría decir.

-Creo que podemos ser más que amigos – pensé en voz alta.

-¿Pe-perdón? – me pregunto ella.

-Oh… lo siento, pensé en voz alta

-¿A qué te refieres con ser más que amigos?

-No, no te preocupes, ¡so-solo estaba pensando en voz alta!

-¿Es sobre mí, verdad?

Ella me lanzó una mirada de ternura, pocos segundos después me clavé en sus hermosos ojos azules, era la mujer más bella que había visto. Yo trague saliva para decirle lo que quería decirle desde hace un par de semanas.

-Sakura… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- … ¿salir contigo?

- … s-sí…

-Bueno, actualmente no salgo con nadie. ¡Está bien, si quiero!

-¡Gracias Sakura!

-Entonces… ¿eso te hace mi novio, no es así?

-Claro... ¿Qué?

-Desde ahora serás mi novio ^_^ - en eso agarro mi mano y se recargó en mi hombro – me amas, ¿no es así?

-Sí, sí te amo demasiado…

Pasamos un año y medio juntos con una relación formal y "normal", ella ya estaba a punto de entrar a su carrera y yo iba a tomar cursos para entrar a la especialidad de medicina que era de mi interés. Y digo relación normal porque… luego vendrían otras experiencias.


	3. Dueño de sus pétalos

**NOTA: Esté capítulo contiene escenas poco eróticas, más no aptas para menores.**

Capítulo 3: Dueño de sus pétalos.

Un día, ella me invito a su departamento a ver películas románticas cursis. Cuando se acabó me pregunto que si quería pasar la noche con ella y acepte. ¿Qué podría pasar? Lo inesperado.

La película que habíamos visto era linda pero contenía algunas escenas un poco subidas de tono. Empecé a notar a mi novia un poco "loca", al parecer se le había subido la libido.

No sé cómo paso. Bueno la verdad sí pero hasta la fecha no lo puedo terminar de creer, es algo que se quedará en mi memoria toda mi vida. Ella empezó a tocarme mi cuerpo y yo sentía escalofríos cuando sentía sus finos dedos en mi espalda. Empecé a besarla y a acariciar su cabello y para cuando acordé, ella ya estaba desabrochando mi pantalón.

-¿Crees que ya tengas la suficiente madurez para hacer esto? – Le pregunte

-Tú eres la persona que amo, no lo haría con otro. – me dijo

-Si tú cedes, yo continuaré.

-Hazlo, amor.

Y entre tantos besos, abrazos y caricias, terminamos desnudos. Me daba vergüenza, jamás lo había hecho. Tanto ella como yo éramos unos completos vírgenes. No sabía por dónde empezar, así que me limité a besarle sus hermosos labios y su cuello, al parecer eso le excitaba mucho. Era muy torpe en cuanto a las relaciones sexuales al igual que ella, se tapaba sus senos, fue donde yo actué.

Empecé por sobar sus enormes senos y a acariciar su pequeña cintura, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Veía sus expresiones sexuales pero no eran muy explícitas, le gustaba que le tocara los senos pero no era suficiente, así que decidí empezar a chupar sus pezones rosas. Fue ahí cuando empezó a gemir, y me sentí mejor conmigo mismo. Me encantó escucharla gemir, era gemidos tan dulces e inocentes. Lo disfrute mucho.

Seguí chupando sus pezones y fue cuando ella bajo su mano y empezó a acariciar mi pene. No sé cómo explicar la sensación que tuve. Jamás en mi vida había tenido esa sensación. Mi respiración aumento y empecé a sudar un poco. Deje de jugar con sus senos y fue cuando bajo su cabeza a mi entrepierna y empezó a acariciar mi pene. Luego, empezó a recorrerlo con sus labios y su lengua, eso me excito más. Incluso llegue a hacer un gemido, y al parecer le provocó gracia.

De alguna manera logre voltearme, de tal manera que su cara estaba en mi masculinidad y la mía en la suya. Ella empezó a chupar y yo pase mi lengua sobre su clítoris. Lo hicimos por un buen rato. Fue demasiado placentero, ambos parecíamos disfrutarlo mucho, sobre todo ella. Eso era lo que yo quería, que se sintiera cómoda y que lo disfrutara conmigo, después de todo era nuestra primera vez y quería que lo recuerde con mucho cariño. Después de hacerlo, volví a estar frente a ella y nuestros labios se unieron.

-Amor… lo siento.

-¿Uh?

-Lo siento… pero… creo que debo hacerlo.

En ese momento abrí sus piernas, pero creo que fui un poco brusco, ella grito y me dijo que fuera más delicado y que no abriera sus piernas tan rápido. Acerque mi miembro a la entrada de su vagina. Pero antes de eso le pregunte que si podía hacerlo.

-No importa, hazlo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si… por favor, hazlo.

Fue ahí cuando empecé a introducirme en ella. Ella gimió demasiado. Creo que el sentir que algo entraba dentro de ella le causaba mucho placer, a mí me causaba el entrar dentro de una mujer, y que mejor en ella, la mujer que actualmente amaba. La diversión duro muchísimo, hasta que llego un punto cuando mi respiración aumento y empecé a sudar más, que delataba que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, y note que ella pasaba por lo mismo.

-Córrete dentro de mí – me dijo gimiendo

-Pero corremos un gran peligro, puedes quedar embarazada.

-No, no estoy en días fértiles.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nunca sabes cuando llega el momento o cuando puedo ser víctima de una violación, por eso siempre estoy al pendiente de mi ciclo menstrual.

-Bueno, eyaculare en tu vagina.

-No es necesario que lo digas tan explícito, solo di que te vendrás dentro de mí.

Ambos nos reímos y le cause más placer hasta que juntos llegamos al orgasmo. Simplemente, no tengo palabras para describir esa sensación. Sentí como si cayera de una montaña rusa y luego mi cuerpo se relajaba.

-Eso fue dulce, gracias. – Me dijo un poco cansada

-Hermosa, ¿te gustó?

-Demasiado, me divertí mucho contigo, amor.

-Yo también me divertí.

-Amor… ¿de verdad me amas?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Me amas?

-Te amo y las palabras no son suficientes para decirte lo mucho que te amo.

Dichas estas palabras, la tape con una sábana y nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, noté que mi novia no estaba en mi cama, pero percibí el olor a café, así que sabría que estaba desayunando. Vi su sábana manchada de sangre, de cuando la penetre y rompí su himen, semen y aparte un fluido que salió de su vagina cuando llegamos al orgasmo. Me levanté y vi que estaba usando una blusa mía. La bese y ambos desayunamos juntos.


	4. Nosotros dos

Capítulo 4: Nosotros dos.

Aún no lo podía creer. Había tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez. Tenía a una mujer desnuda a mi lado y yo estaba en el mismo estado con una. Pude ver los senos de una mujer de verdad, pude sentir mi miembro dentro de ella. Aún no me la creía. Y creo que ella menos. ¿Qué será tener 17 años y haberlo hecho con alguien de 21 años? Al parecer nuestra relación de pareja se fortaleció. Ya nos teníamos más confianza, había más amor y más caricias.

-"Dicen que cuando una pareja hace el amor, sus lazos se fortalecen." – me dijo mi amada un día. – "Amor, ¿hicimos el amor o tuvimos sexo?"

-"¿Tu qué crees? ¿Lo hicimos porque nos amamos o por curiosidad?"

-"Yo te amo a ti y mucho…"

-"Yo te amo igual… yo no tuve sexo, yo hice el amor con la mujer que amo."

-"Tengo otra duda pero… mejor no. Es una pregunta estúpida."

-"Anda, dilo. No hay pregunta estúpida."

-"Bueno…" – note que se ponía demasiado roja. "Por… por… ¿porque el hombre y la mujer… mejor no, es una pregunta muy tonta."

-"¡Dímelo!"

-"¿Por qué las parejas lo hacen desnudos? ¿Por qué no con un disfraz de rana, por ejemplo? ¿O con traje de gala?"

Ambos nos miramos y nos carcajeamos.

-"Amor." – me senté al lado de ella y le explique porque pero visto desde un modo reproductivo – "Si hablamos de un modo romántico… es porque tú lo haces con la persona que más amas, y estas dispuesta a hacerla sentir bien, a darle placer. Por ejemplo nosotros, con el hecho de que yo te haya dejado verme desnudo y que te haya permitido tocar mi miembro es porque yo te tengo mucho amor y mucha confianza, ni siquiera mi mamá me vería así."

-"Y yo te di la confianza de tocar mis senos y mi intimidad." – me sonrió.

-"Exacto, mi amor."

-"Joe… Te amo. Te amo demasiado."

-"Yo a ti, mi hermosa Sakura."

-"Joe… quiero compartir mi vida contigo…"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Es broma, quiero hacerlo contigo."

-"¿No es un poco rápido?"

-"¿Qué van a hacer?" – ambos oímos una voz a lo lejos… "¿Van a tener relaciones sexuales juntos? *O*

-"AHHH!" – ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo.


	5. Alguien entre nosotros dos

Capítulo 5: Alguien entre nosotros dos.

-"¿Van a tener relaciones sexuales?" *O* - Pregunto una voz cercana.

-"AHHHH!" Gritamos Sakura y yo y luego vimos que se trataba de nuestra amiga Mimi, otra amiga con la que solíamos salir.

-"¡Mimi!" – Le dije – "Baja la voz, tu eres la única persona en el mundo que sabe que Sakura y yo ya lo hicimos. Y nadie se puede enterar, si no se verá muy mal."

-"Oh lo siento mucho, es que yo…"

-"No Mimi, no haremos un trío contigo." – le dije.

-"No quiero un trío con ustedes. Vine a preguntarles que si querían venir a mi casa hoy en la noche a jugar videojuegos.

-"Me parece una hermosa idea." – dijo mi novia muy feliz.

-"Ah bueno, está bien Mimi, ¿tenemos que llevar algo?"

-"Lleven su hermosa presencia, eso es todo."

En la noche Sakura y yo fuimos al departamento de Mimi. Está viviendo sola ya que sus padres se quedaron en Estados Unidos. Jugamos Wii y Xbox 360. Tuvimos una velada muy divertida pero se nos hizo muy tarde. Comimos mucha botana y casi al final de la velada, Mimi nos ofreció un poco de whisky. Todos tomamos un poco pero lo suficiente para seguirle a la diversión. Claro, la diversión.

Mi novia se pone loca cuando toma alcohol, así que empezó a toquetearme nuevamente.

-"Amor, aquí no." – le dije en voz baja pero al parecer Mimi se dio cuenta.

-"Joe, es que te traigo ganas a ti… a ti y a Mimi"- me dijo con voz como si estuviera mareada.

-"¡Vamos a hacerlo!" – dijo Mimi un poco borracha.

-"Chicas, no podemos hacerlo. No está bien."

-"Bueno Mimi, vamos a hacerlo tú y yo." – y en ese momento ambas se empezaron a besar.

Estaba viendo dos chicas heterosexuales besarse. O bueno, más bien bisexuales, lo fueron después de esta noche. Al parecer lo disfrutaban y yo mientras me asustaba. Empezaron a desnudarse ambas, por cada prenda que se quitaban se daban un beso en sus labios. Finalmente cuando quedaron completamente desnudas, se besaron apasionadamente. Empecé a sentir excitación por lo que veía.

-"Joe, únete a la diversión" – decía Sakura jadeante.

-"Sakura, vamos a quitarle la ropa a Joe." – dijo Mimi.

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí y empezaron a quitarme la ropa. Yo me dejaba. Algo me decía que vendría algo muy bueno. Los tres estábamos desnudos. Yo me hice a un lado y les dije que ellas dos empezaran, yo aún estaba un poco asustado y no sabía qué hacer.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Mimi era la que dominaba entre ellas dos. Con sus delicados dedos empezó a acariciar el clítoris de mi novia, Sakura hizo lo mismo. Ambas gemían y yo sentía un enorme deseo. No podía dejar de ver esa escena llena de pasión, me excitaba demasiado verlas tocarse mientras hacían expresiones sexuales con sus caras y gemían. Después de tocarse por 20 minutos, Mimi empezó a jugar con los senos de Sakura. Yo me puse un poco celoso y me puse a jugar con un seno de ella. Éramos Mimi y yo jugando con los senos de Sakura. Ella lo disfrutaba demasiado y nosotros dos también. Luego lo hicimos con los senos de Mimi. Después de hacerlo, ambas me miraron y vieron que había logrado una erección al verlas en acción, ambas bajaron y empezaron a acariciar y lamer mi miembro. Me quede paralizado, pero me gusto esa sensación. Era mejor que cuando era solo Sakura, ahora eran dos las que lo hacían.

Un rato después, formamos un círculo acostados. Baje a la intimidad de mi novia, ella a la de Mimi y Mimi a mi intimidad. Todos acariciamos nuestras partes con nuestra lengua. Yo solo podía oír los fuertes gemidos de las chicas, yo lamía con más fuerza el clítoris de mi novia y después busque su vagina y empecé a lamerla. Sakura hizo lo mismo con Mimi, y esta metía y sacaba mi miembro de su boca. Fue algo que los tres disfrutamos demasiado.

Mi pene aún estaba erecto y decidí penetrar a mi novia. Ahora fue a Mimi a quien le toco presenciar este acto. Mientras entraba y salía de mi novia repetitivamente, ella empezó a tocarse su intimidad, le causaba demasiado placer vernos a ambos hacerlo. Fui el primero en llegar al orgasmo, Sakura y Mimi se juntaron y eyacule en los senos de mi novia y en los de Mimi. Estaba exhausto pero las dos chicas aun no lograban el orgasmo.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, ambas abrieron sus piernas e hicieron "tijera". Se contraían ambas repetitivamente mientras sus pezones se acariciaban mutuamente con sus movimientos. Yo las oía gemir fuertemente y las veía, me gustaba lo que mis ojos captaban, era hermoso ver a dos mujeres darse amor mutuo. Ambas llegaron juntas al orgasmo y vi como de sus vaginas salía un líquido, que significaba que ambas tuvieron un buen orgasmo. Al final Sakura nos acarició a mí y a Mimi en la cabeza y los tres nos abrazamos y de rato nos quedamos dormidos.

Al despertar los tres nos quedamos en shock. Estábamos desnudos. No había sido un sueño.

-"Oh... lo siento mucho, chicos." – nos dijo Mimi.

-"Mimi… lo siento mucho, yo fui la culpable."- dijo Sakura.

-"Debo admitir que me divertí pero… esto es un secreto de los tres."- les dije seriamente.

-"OK" – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer todo iba tranquilo después de tal experiencia con mi novia y con una de mis mejores amigas… pero no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas por mucho tiempo.


	6. ¿Hasta que punto hemos llegado?

Capítulo 6: ¿Hasta qué punto hemos llegado?

Tras lo ocurrido entre nosotros tres algunas noches atrás, nuestra relación iba muy normal. Las chicas seguían como amigas y mi relación con Sakura iba excelente. Pero eso se volvió algo repetitivo. Sakura y yo no podíamos tener un tiempo para nosotros en su cama porque siempre llegaba Mimi a meterse con nosotros. Al parecer adivinaba cuando Sakura y yo planeábamos tener relaciones sexuales, cosa que no era muy seguido, sin embargo, Mimi quería hacerlo cada que estaba borracha. Ella iba frecuentemente a fiestas donde había alcohol así que era un problema tanto para mi novia como para mí, y digo que para ambos, ya que meses atrás se mudó con nosotros porque había surgido un problema con los departamentos donde ella vivía. Puesto que era nuestra mejor amiga, no sabíamos cómo decirle no, es una persona muy sentida y no queremos perder su amistad. Así que un día Sakura y yo quisimos tomar las cosas con calma y hablar con ella.

-"¿Qué pasa, mis amores?"- nos preguntó muy sonriente.

-"Mimi…" – dijo mi novia luego de una pausa para poder continuar.-"Veras… Joe y yo llevamos ya 2 años de relación amorosa y pues… a veces en nuestra vida queremos un tiempo para nosotros dos."

-"Pero no están casados." – nos dijo mientras pelaba una naranja.

-"No, Mimi, no me refiero a que Sakura y yo estemos casados." – dije levantando la voz. –"Me refiero a que… Sakura y yo queremos tener relaciones íntimas, solo nosotros dos. No lo hemos hecho solos desde hace medio año, y no digo que lo vayamos a hacer todos los días."

-"¿Y por qué no lo hacen? ¡Vayan ahora mismo, si tanto quieren hacerlo!."

-"¡No, Mimi! No entiendes lo que te queremos decir."

-"Si entiendo, quieren que los deje solos cuando tienen sexo, ¿no es así?"

-"Lo que Sakura y yo queremos es que ya no te metas en nuestra vida amorosa, no podemos hacer nada juntos por tenerte aquí."

En eso Mimi se puso más sería, agacho la cabeza mientras se comía la naranja y vi que de sus ojos salían lágrimas. En eso mi novia se acercó a ella para consolarla.

-"Mimi hermosa, no es que queramos que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, solo queremos que nos des más espacio… Date cuenta, ¿hasta qué punto hemos llegado?"- en ese momento la abrazo.

-"Bueno…" – dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. –"¿Quieren espacio?, tengan esto, vayan a su cuarto y tengan sexo intenso. Yo me voy." – dijo y luego salió del departamento.

Esa misma noche, Sakura y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales. La empuje en la cama y la empecé a desvestir y ella me hacía lo mismo. Jugué con sus pechos y ella me demostraba su excitación acariciándome mis mejillas y tocando mi espalda. De rato bajo su mano y empezó a acariciar mi miembro mientras me daba inocentes besos en mis labios. Después la penetre, entraba y salía repetitivamente, ambos sentíamos demasiado placer, y queríamos más. Empecé a acariciar su intimidad con mi lengua y mis labios y ella con los suyos a mi masculinidad. Nuevamente la volví a penetrar, para que ambos llegáramos a un orgasmo los dos juntos. Nos abrazamos y nos miramos fijamente por varios minutos hasta caer dormidos.

Hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos juntos. Nos sentimos como en nuestra primera vez. La abrace como si jamás quisiera soltarla, ese es mi deseo. Jamás soltarla. Que se quede conmigo para siempre. Ella hizo lo mismo. No queremos separarnos nunca, esperaba estar seguro de que ella era la indicada, que ella es la mujer con la que quería pasar mi vida entera. Es una mujer tan hermosa, tan dulce, yo esperaría serlo para ella.


	7. Mi hombre (Narrado por Tsukiyomi Sakura)

**Nota: **Este capítulo está narrado por Tsukiyomi Sakura, que lo escribe en su diario. En el capítulo anterior, lo último que Joe dijo fue "¿Qué pensará ella de mí?", bueno aquí pongo el pensamiento de ella sobre él y todo lo que han vivido juntos. Ya a partir del siguiente capítulo volverá a ser narrado por Joe. Gracias!

Capítulo 7: Mi hombre. Narrado por Tsukiyomi Sakura.

_23 de Abril_

_¿Él es mío? ¿Solo mío? ¿Cómo fue que pasó todo? ¿Cómo fue que lo enamoré? Desde que lo vi, sabía que había algo en él, que hacía que le diera mas importancia que al resto de los demás chicos. Sí. El estaba en primero de secundaria y yo en tercero de primaria. 4 años de diferencia. Me declaró su amor cuando yo solo tenía 9, y el tenía 13. Le dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros, se vería mal que una niña que apenas sabe lo que quiere tenga una relación formal con un chico que acababa de entrar a la adolescencia. Me dijo que estaba bien, que solo quería mi amistad. Y así fue por muchos años. Después de mi accidente, el fue el único que siempre se preocupo por mi. _

_Cuando lo acepte en Facebook, recuerdo que no dejábamos de platicar. Hablo de charlas de mas de 3 horas, y ni se diga en Skype, ¡era todo un rato charlando sobre como iba nuestras vidas! Un día el me invito a salir. Ya no era el mismo chico de 14 años que había visto por última vez, y yo ya no era la niña de 10 años. Pasaron 7 años sin vernos. El ya tenía 21 y yo 17. Fue hasta nuestra segunda cita cuando nos volvimos a declarar nuestro amor, esta vez le dije que sí pero que aun no estaba preparada, ¡sería mi primer novio!_

_El me lo pidió de manera indirecta y yo acepte. Llevamos dos años felices de ser novios. Lo se, hemos pasados por tantas cosas pero a final de todo, estamos fuertes por que juntos podemos hacerlo todo. Mimi fue lo de menos, sus amigos al principio estaban en contra de nuestra relación._

_*flashback*_

_-"¿Cómo puedes andar con una niña de 17 años? ¡Hay tantas chicas guapas de tu edad, Joe!" – le decía Yamato._

_-"Ella es la mujer a la que amo. La edad no importa." – decía un Joe enojado._

_-"¡Pero claro que la edad importa! Tu ya eres un hombre maduro de Universidad, ella aún es una adolescente inmadura de 17 años que apenas va a mitad de la preparatoria." – le decía Tai un poco molesto._

_-"Tai, Yamato, chicos, por favor. Eso es desición de Joe y ustedes no tienen por que meterse. Y tiene razón, la edad no tiene nada que ver. El amor es amor y punto." – decía Mimi seriamente, defendiendo a Joe._

_*termina flashback*_

_Mis amigos dijeron lo mismo pero no molestaron tanto como los amigos de mi novio. Si han estado en contra de muchas cosas que hemos hecho, ¡y que no se enteren que ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez!_

_Nuestra primera vez… nuestra primera vez._

_¿Por dónde debo empezar? Era la primera vez de ambos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, ¿qué tal si me equivocaba? ¿y si me dolía cuando el me penetraba? ¿y si mi cuerpo no le gusta? Me daba demasiada pena ver su cuerpo, era la primera vez que veía los órganos sexuales de un hombre, que no fueran los de un libro o los de un manga hentai, con mis propios ojos. A él le apenaba que viera sus órganos, ¡es que me daba demasiada curiosidad! Si hubo un momento donde quise decirle no, pero conforme el me tocaba, se iban esos deseos. _

_Fue tan dulce conmigo, me tocaba mis senos dulcemente, pasaba su lengua sobre mis pezones. Me daban escalofríos cuando lo hacía. Si sabia que cuando te tocaban los senos sentías excitación pero jamás en mi vida me imaginaria lo bien que se sentía, me hacía sentir "húmeda". Luego bajo a mi intimidad y empezó a acariciarme con su lengua y sus labios. Sentía su lengua acariciar mi clítoris, hacía un intento de chuparlo pero era muy torpe y no lo hacía bien, pero no le importaba, con oírme gemir le excitaba._

_No se de donde salían mis gemidos. Con solo sentirlo salían. Al principio mis gemidos eran muy delicados e implícitos, empezaron a aumentar conforme el me daba placer. Cuando me penetro me hizo gritar más que cuando vi la del Aro. ¡Yo estaba gritando, pero de placer! Veía su cara de satisfacción, una de las mejores cosas que un hombre puede lograr durante el acto sexual es hacer gemir a su mujer. Nuestra excitación culminó cuando ambos gritamos porque habíamos llegado al orgasmo. Luego de eso, sentimos como nuestro cuerpo se relajaba, sentía su miembro salir de mi vagina mientras de esta salía un liquido que a algunas mujeres les sale cuando llegan al orgasmo, fue como si hubiera eyaculado. Hablando de, cuando el me dijo que se iba a venir dentro de mi, sentí emoción._

_Me gusta hacer el amor con él, aunque solo lo hemos hecho 2 veces nosotros solos en los dos años de relación que llevamos juntos, ya que las demás se metía nuestra amiga Mimi. Pero nuestra relación no es solo sexo, sexo y sexo. Hemos hecho otras cosas juntos, incluso hemos salido de viaje nosotros dos o con sus amigos. Lo amo, lo amo demasiado. Quiero que se quede a mi lado conmigo por siempre y para siempre. Espero estar segura que él es el hombre con el que quiero pasar toda mi vida._

_-Tsukiyomi Sakura_


	8. Ya nada quedó entre los dos

Capítulo 8: Ya nada quedo entre los dos.

Dos años y medio de relación juntos y se están yendo para abajo. ¿Qué está pasando entre los dos? Los estudios, eso. Como mi carrera cada vez se pone más pesada y pronto entraré a mi especialidad, he tenido menos tiempo para dedicarle a mi novia. No hemos salido desde hace tiempo, no hemos hablado por una semana, eso desde hace 2 meses. Ella se estresa porque nunca la puedo ver, ni siquiera le respondo los mensajes, estudio y trabajo al mismo tiempo, es muy pesado para mí. Ese tipo de problemas ha generado que las pocas veces que podemos hablar solo haya discusiones sobre que no hay tiempo para los dos. Ya no ha habido cariños, solo discusiones, peleas.

También la he notado un poco rara, cambia de humor muy rápido, podría ser su menstruación pero que yo sepa ellas no vomitan o traen antojos tan frecuentemente y coman de a montón. Tengo miedo de que sea bulímica o que tenga algún virus en su interior. Hoy por fin nos pudimos reunir para cenar en su casa. Cenamos cereal. No tuve tiempo para cocinar y ella se sentía muy mal como para hacerlo.

-"Amor, ¿Qué pasa con nuestra relación?" – le pregunte. No me respondió. –"¿Amor? ¿Te pasa algo?" – siguió sin responder. No dije nada, solo había silencio y ella estaba furiosa.

-"Joe."- rompió con el silencio. –"Nuestra relación no puede seguir así."

-"Amor, ¡no!, yo si te amo y quiero estar contigo."

-"Querer es poder, Joe."

-"Pero, tu sabes, mi carrera no me lo permite."

-"¡Tu carrera nunca te permite nada! ¡Ni siquiera te acordaste de nuestro aniversario! ¿Qué clase de novio eres?

-"Sakura, yo te amo…"

-"¡Ves, me dijiste Sakura! Llevabas tiempo sin decirme así, solo me decías amor. ¡Yo ya no te quiero!

-"Amor, pero yo te amo a ti…" – dije casi llorando.

-"Terminamos." – en ese preciso momento se levantó, tiro el plato de cereal y se dirigió a la puerta. Apenas iba a salir cuando ella desmayo.

-"¿Sakura?… ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!" – rápido la agarre entre mis brazos y la puse en su cama. Saque mi kit de primeros auxilios y la empecé a examinar. Ella se encontraba bien, tenía buen pulso, su corazón latía muy bien, se me hacía muy raro que haya desmayado nada mas así por que sí. Se levantó, me dio una cachetada y se fue.

-"Bueno… creo que eso fue un "ya nada quedo entre los dos…" – jamás había llorado por una chica. Era mi primera novia y a una mujer a la que yo amaba demasiado. Ella se mudó al día siguiente con Mimi, fue un momento demasiado triste para mí. Así pase una semana. No me sentía en depresión pero si muy triste. Vino a mi mente aquel día hace dos meses cuando hicimos el amor, que abrace fuertemente su cuerpo desnudo, y que jure en mi mente que jamás la dejaría ir, la quería proteger, la quería solo para mí. Pasaron dos semanas y ya mi vida iba regular. Una tarde recibí un mensaje de Sakura, quería que fuera a su departamento. Decía que me tenía que decir algo super importante. Llegue en la noche, ella estaba llorando en el hombro de Mimi. Me senté y espere lo que me iba a decir. Mimi me miro muy seriamente.

-"¿Querían su espacio, no? Yo les di una herramienta para que lo hicieran tranquilos y al parecer la ignoraron." – me dijo muy enojada.

-"¿Qué?" – le pregunte confundido.

-"Por eso estas aquí, idiota. Según yo los doctores eran muy responsables, pero al parecer tu eres una excepción en la lista." – me regaño Mimi mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" – dije demasiado asustado.

-"Joe..." – me dijo Sakura secándose las lagrimas. – "Lo que pasa es que…"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Lo que pasa…"

-"Sakura… ¡dímelo!"

-"… yo…"


End file.
